


Beach Confessions

by alphydyne



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, beach walks, fluff?, i think that was busted by the book?, my first story, old headcanon that the inside of a fusion's head is like inside out, reader is female, really old story tbh, sorry if its crap, who cares i wrote this before it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphydyne/pseuds/alphydyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper was the type of Gem that tried not to care about anyone. But she couldn't say the same about Lapis Lazuli. Infact, Lapis was infuated with a human, and sadly that feeling passed onto Jasper aswell.</p><p>She didn't mind. You were pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Confessions

"____, are you sure this is a good idea?" Malachite asks, her lips curved into a frown. You laugh at her and rake a hand through her blonde/green hair. "Of course it is Mala! Why, are you scared?" You tease, this of course enraged Jasper, her upper eyes glaring at you. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I, JASPER, IS FEARING THIS 'BEACH'" She shouts, making you roll your eyes.

"Whatever, let's go guys" You grin and hop down from her ginormous green shoulder. Malachite groans and shrinks down to your size. "Well, I don't know about Jasper, but I think this will be fun!" Malachite muses, putting her front hands together. 

You look back at her and laugh, making Lapis blush inside the Headquarters of the fusion. "She is so adorable" The bluette mumbles, making the orange gem cackle. "TRUE TRUE, BUT SHE WILL NEVER RECIPROCATE THOSE FEELINGS" Jasper smirks, her eyes narrowing at the other homeworld gem.

Lapis Lazuli looks down, thinking about what Jasper said. 'Maybe she's right?' She frowns, rubbing her hands together. She really liked you, ever since she met you when she escaped the mirror. But she knew that the follower of Yellow Diamond, Jasper, also liked you. This slightly depressed her, as the blonde was probably the one you liked better, she was bold and brash, unlike Lapis. The ocean gem was quiet and mature, the complete opposite of you.

Back to the outside world, Malachite and you were now walking along the water. Well, she was walking and you were skipping like a mad man. "(NAME), WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Malachite asks, tilting her large head, making her blonde hair cover her green face. You giggle and reply "I'm skipping Mala! You should try too!". She frowns, still walking along. "It's Fine." She states blankly, making you groan. 

"Now now, what's wrong?" You ask, stopping abruptly. "WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN?" Malachite frowns, stopping aswell. "You're acting like that again, you know.. Where you say that everything is fine when we all know it's not." You glare at her, making Malachite flinch.

"I just.. WE JUST YOU MEAN. No, you have no part in this. YOU WISH LAPIS LAZULI, I AM A VERY IMPORTANT PART OF THIS. Okay, okay then. YES, YOU BETTER. We both really like you, but it's hard for us to- CONFESS OUR REAL FEELINGS WHILE WE ARE TRAPPED IN THIS STUPID BODY- and we just wanna say.. WE love YOU ____." Malachite mutters (as best as she could with her booming voice), looking towards the ground.

You gasp, looking up at her. "Mala... I love you too" You grin, grabbing her front hands. "I love both of you!" You chirp, making her lift her head. "Y-You DO?" She shouts, blushing a light blue. "Of course I do! How could you not see that?" You muse, standing on your tippytoes and planting a kiss on her flushed cheek.

Honestly, fusing into Malachite was worth it~


End file.
